Tyson Granger
Tyson Granger (木ノ宮タカオ, Kinomiya Takao), is the main protagonist of the original series of Beyblade. He is the #1 Beyblader in the world, having won three world tournaments in a row. Over the course of the series, he has matured and takes his responsibility from at the beginning of being a young boy to grow into a young man to playing Beyblade seriously. He is a member of the Bladebreakers and his friends are Kenny, Max Tate, Kai Hiwatari, and Ray Kon. His Beyblade is Dragoon. Backgroundhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=1Edit Tyson is a strong-willed kid who is not afraid to speak his mind and in so doing, he seems to get into more trouble than most kids his age. He is a very emotional person, and quite often worries about his friends, causing him to become angry when they are harmed in any way. Tyson isn't a born leader, yet because of his magnetic personality and self-confidence, many seem to gravitate toward him. No situation is too risky for Tyson, and he often relies on nothing more than pure instinct in a Beybattle. His style of playing is aggressive and offensive. In many ways, he is very similar to Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon''anime. In the Japanese version of Beyblade: G-Revolution, Tyson's nickname was "The Champ". This was seen in Episode 10 at the start of the American arc. Tyson was voiced by Motoko Kumai in the Japanese version, and is voiced by Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin in the English version Personality and Relationships http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=2Edit Tyson is famous for his sense of humor especially during Season One, where he is constantly making fun of http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/75/TysonSeason1.jpgTyson in Season 1Added by Tripodnumberoneeverybody. His sense of humor constantly dwindles after each season and by the end of the series as he becomes more introverted and more serious about his responsibility as the best Beyblader in the world. Tyson is a really popular person inside the series. He had a lot of fans even when he was an amateur. When he first won the regional tournament, many people picked up Beyblading just to be like him and defeat him. He has a lot of fans in his school as shown in Beyblade V-Force, much to Hilary's dismay. Although he is popular, he doesn't seem to have many close friends outside of his beyblading ones. His closest friend throughout the series has been Kenny whom he goes to school with. But later, through the series he has developed very unique relationship with Kai, who became his closest friend. Outside of Beyblade, Tyson doesn't make friends easily because of his aggressive nature, but he usually leaves a profound effect on the ones he does, completely changing their attitudes and way of life. Appearancehttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=3Edit In ''Beyblade, Tyson had black hair, blue eyes, dark skin, wore a backwards red and blue hat, wore an open red jacket, with white collars, yellow buttons, yellow shirt under it, brown gloves covering the whole hand except the fingers, blue shorts, long white socks and shoes that were red, white and yellow shoes. In V-Force however, all the characters obtained a major redesign including, Tyson. Tyson's eyes turned to brown but kept the black hair, got lighter skin, but, still kept the backwards hat, kept the open jacket, however the yellow buttons were removed but the collar was kept. He kept the yellow shirt, the gloves turned into blue, his shorts were replaced with grey jeans and kept the shoes. In G-Revolution, he recieved a minor redesign. His gloves turned a darker blue. His red jacket recieved short sleeves with a white highlight; covering his yellow tee-shirt long sleeves which were removed. He obtained a blue and yellow Beyblade container on his left arm and recieved new red and white shoes. He also replaced his grey jeans with dark blue ones. Family http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=4Edit *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Hiro_Granger Hiro Granger]: Tyson's older brother, a wise Blader with much knowledge to offer in Beyblade: G-Revolution. He also has a counterpart; Jin of the Gale (Hurricane Jin (疾風のジン, 'Shippu No Jin') in the Japanese version). Hiro first taught Tyson how to Beyblade. Hiro initially joined the BEGA League as Brooklyn's coach, but later joined the G-Revolutions to bring BEGA down and defeat Brooklyn. His Bit-Beast is called, Metal Driger. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Granger Mr. Granger]: Tyson's father, an archaeologist who is dedicated to finding out how Bit-Beasts work, where they came from and why they are in Beyblades themselves, and travels all over the world to find his answers. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshie_Kinomiya Mrs. Granger]: Tyson's mother, he himself knows very little about her as she died when Tyson was only four months old due to an unknown disease. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Ryu_Granger Ryu "Grandpa" Granger]: Tyson's grandfather, a samurai dojo trainer, high on life and expert rapper in the English dub who raised Tyson in Tokyo. *In the end of the Beyblade manga (Vol. 14), Tyson has a son named Makoto Granger. Skillshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=5Edit While he is determined and strong of spirit in battle, Tyson can be rash and take too many risks. Tyson isn't http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/4/43/Images.jpgggggg.jpgTyson, as he appears in V-ForceAdded by EdBoy3very good at beyblade customization and sometimes lacks common sense. Tyson's beyblades uses special attacks that take on the form of a Dragon, and they are generally one of the fiercest, more powerful beyblades around. They use the wind element. Dragoons are known to get better with each model possibly describing how Tyson develops as he grows up and learns from his mistakes. Tyson's bit-beast is Dragoon. Tyson and his Bit-Beast Dragoon share a bond that is legendary throughout the series. His bit-beast often gains more power due to his vigour and endless supply of confidence, coupled with his ability to push himself to unimaginable levels. Every battle involving Tyson starts out in favour of Tyson with him taking his opponent off-guard with some impressive attacks, but just as he is about to win, his opponent pushes him down. In these situations, we see Tyson's never-say-die attitude, which ultimately gives him the power to execute his last attack, surprising his opponent and winning. Tyson seems to get his strange skills from his Dragoon Beyblade, such as being able to outrun dogs and cars. Battleshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=6Edit Beyblade 2000http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=7Edit Beyblade V-Forcehttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=8Edit Beyblade G-Revolutionhttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=9Edit Beyblades and Attackshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=10Edit Even though the Beyblades of the F-Dynasty and the HMS beyblades can spin left, Tyson's series of Beyblades are the only ones which exclusively use the left-spin gear. = Ultimate Version *'Basic System (Spin Gear)' **Dragoon Grip Attacker - Vanishing Attack **Dragoon Storm - Storm Attack (First used against Ray in Episode 6) **Dragoon Fighter - Phantom Hurricane (First used against Jose in Episode 23) **Dragoon Fighter U.V. (Super Dragoon Fighter; not a visual update of the beyblade) - Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack (All used against Tala in Episode 51.) *'Magnacore System (MG Core)' **Dragoon Victory - Victory Tornado (First used against Daryl in Episode 12). **Dragoon Victory 2 - Hyper Victory Tornado (First used against Ozuma in Episode 39). **Dragoon Victory 2 U.V. (Based on the RC Dragoon V2; spins right) - Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. *'Engine Gear (EG)' **Dragoon Galaxy - Corkscrew Attack, Galaxy Storm (Two first used against Daichi in Episode 1), Twin Tornado Attack (Only with Daichi). **Dragoon Galaxy Turbo - Galaxy Turbo Twister (First used against Raul and Julia in episode 24), Dragoon Tank (Only with Daichi). *'Heavy/Hard Metal System (HMS)' **Dragoon Metal Storm - Evolution Storm. **Dragoon Metal Storm U.V. - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm. Tyson's son will use the last model of Dragoon in the special chapter of the manga: *'Heavy/Hard Metal System Limited (HMS)' *Dragoon Metal Fighter (Phantom) - Galaxy Storm, Galaxy Turbo Twister, Evolution Storm, Storm Attack, Phantom Hurricane, Final Attack, Victory Tornado, Hyper Victory Tornado. Teamshttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=11Edit *'Beyblade' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade V-Force' - Bladebreakers. *'Beyblade G-Revolution' - BBA Revolution, G-Revolutions. Manga http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=12Edit In the manga series, Tyson's Beyblade did not get upgraded by switching parts after he gets Dragoon F. Instead, Tyson's Beyblade transformed on its own into a different Beyblade due to a Dragon Part he added. For example, Tyson has Dragoon F. With the Dragon Part, Dragoon F will become Dragoon V. Tyson's son's name is Makoto. Tyson in the manga has a wife although it is not mentioned much in the manga. Video Games http://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=13Edit Tyson is in just about all video games relating Beyblade and the anime series. He also starred in a Japanese fighting game called DreamMix TV World Fighters, and could use his Beyblade, Dragoon Galaxy as an attack. Tyson also upgrades his Beyblade to Dragoon MS. Triviahttp://beyblade.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyson_Granger&action=edit&section=14Edit *Tyson's hat originally belonged to his older brother, Hiro Granger. *Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers who has a sibling. *Tyson is the only member of the Bladebreakers to never temporarily lose his Bit-Beast to someone else in the Anime with the only exception being Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle, which isn't canon. In the manga, he temporary loses it and reclaims it in battle against Ozuma (much like how Ray got Driger back in the anime). *Tyson is one of three characters to be transferred from the original Beyblade game on the GBC into the actual storyline. The others are Kai and his brother otherwise known as Shippu no Jin. *Tyson is Japanese, but sometimes he seems to speak with more a Old English tone, like when saying sorry or almost anything else with an 'O' in it. *It may be speculated that Tyson might have won the final tiebreaker match against Brooklyn because just like the terms agreed, the organization which won 3-2 would rule Beyblading. Just after the Cap and the feather are shown, it is revealed that the BBA were making a comeback, indirectly implying that Tyson had won the match, making the scoreline 3-2 in favor of the G-Revolution team. *Tyson is 5' 0" (152 centimeters) tall but 5' 3" (160 centimeters) in V-Force. *According to Beyblade creator, Aoki Takao, Tyson's birthday is November 23 however, a Japanese magazine listed his birthday instead as February 19. *Every loss Tyson suffered in V-Force was to Ozuma. *In each season, Tyson starts out with the latest series of Beyblades, while the rest of the Bladebreakers use their previous models, with the exception of Ray in V-Force, who uses Driger V in his first beyblading appearance. In V-Force, Tyson and Ray start the series with Dragoon V and Driger V, while Kai and Max do not get V series beyblades until later in the series. In G-Revolution, Tyson starts out with Dragoon G, while Kai, Ray, and Max use their V2 beyblades until the World Championships start (again, Ray can possibly be excluded, as he first uses Driger G in the Asian qualifying tournament, while Kai and Max use their V2 blades for the Russia and America qualifiers respectively). Daichi gets Strata Dragoon G later on in the series. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:G Revolution Characters Category:G Revolution Category:G Revolution Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:V Force Category:V force Characters